


The One

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Robert Sugden came back to the village on 2014. Rich, good looking and successful in getting what he wants. That is, until someone catches his eye and changes his whole life in an instant.*Chapter Fourteen added*





	1. A man and his house

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters.
> 
> So I've wanted to write something like this for a while, basically my version of how Robron met.

Staring at the plain walls, sitting, staring at the television that was switched off, a million thoughts ran through this young mans head. He had just moved into Home Farm, a large mansion that had just been renovated after a fire or something. He bought it fully furnished and when he moved in that morning he only had a couple of bags of possessions that took a few minutes to empty. After a week or so of living in a hotel, this new house was a welcomed comfort, even if it was very plain and very boring. He was rich, a successful businessman who earned his money through successful investments and shares in equally successful businesses, along with a multimillion pound divorce payout, he was quids in. He had the world at his feet and a flash car in his garage. Along with this mansion he had many properties in the local village near-by, a village he knew all too well. He wanted to return, to see his little sister again, to hug his loving step-mother and to wind up his adoptive brother again. And if the right one came along, he may have a love affair or two. He'd always wanted someone to love, he'd had many lovers and one night stands but none of them really made his heart flutter. He mostly stayed with them out of greed, as they were usually loaded. He'd just come out of an eighteen month marriage to a women he felt nothing for. He was there, as stated before, for the money and the status. He cheated many times on this women. And she found out, after four years together she finally cottoned on. She threw him out and he stayed with a friend until the divorce settled and he found a home for himself. But all in all, Robert Jacob Sugden has never truly been in love. He has been loved but has never loved. He used love to get what he wants, and while he knows this is despicable and manipulative, he doesn't care. Until now. He wanted to feel love, but no one has made his heart flutter and his stomach churn. His eyes have never nearly fallen out of their sockets by how beautiful someone is. Whether that be male or female, Robert was bi, he didn't mind. He just wanted to love, be loved and grow old with someone, like the ones he had been with had wanted with him.

Finally, he decided to get up, reaching for his phone on the coffee table in front of him, he found the contact and pressed for the call button. He waited.

'Rob....Robert?' The ladies voice stuttered, possibly in disbelief.

'Missed me?'


	2. Meeting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert meets some familiar and new faces in the village.

The white Audi R8 rolled up near a familiar village country pub-the woolpack. He turned off the engine, and sat for a while.

'Wow, this old place hasn't changed!' He sighed to himself. He got out of the car and locked the door. Cramming his keys into the pocket of his Italian leather jacket, he thought how much his little car seemed out of place. He looked around and saw fords and VW's, all less superior than his hundred grand or so Audi. It was one o'clock on a chilly October afternoon, so he sucked in his breath and walked in.

 

'Maaaate! Look at that!!' Exclaimed Adam as he noticed the white Audi parked outside the pub.

'What, your Ma won the lottery or summat?' He added.

'Nah mate she wouldn't still be here if she had. Nah its some flash git mate, throwing his weight around. Look, he's kerbed all his tyres, probably a boy racer.'

'Hmm, bet you'd get a fair bit if he brought it to your little old garage, ey mate?' Aaron huffed out a laugh.

'Yeah right, he'll probably go to some high end place and pay a stupid amount.'

'Well, if he brings his business to you, you'll be quids in!'

'Doubt it. Anyway I wanna pint to warm me up its freezing out here!' Aaron exclaimed, so he and Adam entered the pub.

Meanwhile.

Robert stepped into the familiar pub, opening the familiar doors and walking on the familiar carpet, secretly glad not to much had changed.

'You came!' He heard a voice shout, and before he knew it his little kid sister was soon round, hugging him tight. 

'So, man of the mansion now! Where's Chrissie? Don't I get to meet her?' He heard Diane say as she too came round. He gave her a hug as well as he explained.

'We're not together anymore. The divorce finalised a week ago. But I got a massive pay out so I'm not complaining!'

'You what? I was so excited to meet her. But that's really all you care about? Money! You've not changed, Robert!' Vic shook her head in disbelief while Diane looked at him sternly.

'Oh come on, neither has this place! How about you pour me a pint and we'll catch up?'

'Alright then, welcome home pet.'

'Pint please babe, its freezing out there!' Whined Adam as he and Aaron made themselves comfortable at the bar

'Coming up!' Vic answered as she gave Robert the change for his drink.

'Oh and stop calling me 'babe' would ya?' She added.

'This guy harassing ya, Vic?'

'Calm down bro its just banter!'

'What the hell does....?'

'So this is Robert? Hi mate, I'm Adam, Vic's friend! She's told me a lot about ya mate!'

'She did mention you once....?'

'Oh that was when we went out, we don't anymore.' Vic corrected.

'Yeah but, maybe again, one day?' Adam pouted.

'Yeah, when hell freezes over!' She handed the boys their pints and took the money and gave them change.

'Cheers Vic.' Adam and Aaron thanked her as they took a sip of their pints.

'So, Home Farm.' Vic stated.

'Home Farm, ooh its cursed!'

'Hope not, I only moved in this morning!'

'Already?'

'Yeah it was already refurbished, so I just need to put in all my stuff.'

'Yeah, mate it was refurbished because the previous owner went slightly mad.'

'Oh, poor guy.'

'Legend has it, its cursed. So mate watch out because something might happen!' Adam stared at a confused Robert with wide eyes.

'Why are ya whispering?' Aaron asked.

'My question exactly!' Robert leant over the bar to speak to the new voice, which smiled slightly.

'Sorry, didn't see you there.'

'Rob, who did you think the other pint was for?' Asked Vic. 

'Well sorry, didn't hear him! Is he another secret admirer?'

'No mate, I'm gay.' Aaron answered.

'Oh, sorry I didn't mean to presume.'

'It's alright pal. Sorry, I'm going to work. See ya!'

'See ya!' They all chorused. A couple of hours passed.

'Hey, don't suppose you own a white Audi R8?' Asked Adam.

'Why, what have you done?' Robert went into full defense mode - no one dared touch his car! He always did worry whenever it went in to have a MOT or have something fixed, and to have someone he didn't know touch his car made him furious.

'Nah, mate. Just notice your kerbed tyres. Th..that's all.' Adam huffed a nervous laugh.

'Oh!' He sighed an inward sigh of relief.  
'I'm usually a good driver but mounting a kerb, not so professional!'

'Ahh! I know a good garage!'

'You do, because actually my cars making a funny noise.'

'Dingle and Dingle.' As Adam said it, Robert stifled a laugh.

'What?'

'Nothing. Think I know the place, though it was under a different name when I worked there. Anyway best be off, nice meeting you all.' They all said goodbye, and Robert left the pub. He strolled over to his beloved, noticing the kerbed tyres and tutting. He drove over to the garage and walked up to who he presumed to the owner. 'Alright, what can I do for ya?' The owner, about forty, came striding up, a serious expression plastered on his face. 'Cars making a noise, think its the brake pads.' 'Sounds like it, heard something when you came up. I'll get one of the lads onto it. 'OI!' He shouted as loud as he could manage, making Roberts ears ring. A less loud shout of 'WHAT, CAIN?' came back as a short-ish young man came in with short brown hair, and a light, hardly there beard. He was very well built and muscly. 'Guy wants his brakes fixed.' Cain said as he went inside, presumably to the office. 'Ok. Should be done in about an hour.' The young man said, not recognising the older, much taller mans face. 'Hey, haven't we met?' Robert asked. 'Oh yeah, Vic's brother..Ronald?' Aaron asked. 'It's Robert. And your.... Albert?' He smiled as the young man huffed out a laugh. 'Come back in an hour.'

It was about six when Robert returned to the garage. During that hour he went back to the pub, where Chas was proudly showing of a deed poll certificate, showing Aaron had legally changed his name from Livesy to Dingle. They said he wanted his mums surname as he wasn't close to his dad, or something along those lines. Anyway, he walked up to the forecourt, where Aaron was locking up, his Audi parked outside.

'Alright?' Aaron called over as he locked the door.

'Yeah, how is she?' Robert said, hands deep in his pockets, trying to keep out the cold.

'Yeah, brakes fixed she's rearing to go.'

'So how much do I own ya?'

'Well, were closed now, so we'll settle up tomorrow.'

'Ok, well, thank you.' Robert turned to go, about to get into his car when Aaron stopped him.

'Actually, we have some tyres coming in tomorrow, I saw ya kerbed alloys earlier. Their reasonable, if you want them?'

'Yeah alright, how about you text me when their here and well settle up for the brakes and tyres altogether? Gimme your phone I'll put my number in.' Aaron handed his phone over to Robert and he put his name and number down, and hands the phone back over.

'Thanks again. See you tomorrow.'

'Bye.' Aaron waved him off as he backed out of the fore court and drove away. He looked back at his phone and saw Robert had put 'Ronald' in there, with a smiley face, made of a colon and a closed bracket. He shook his head and put his phone in his pocket.

'Muppet.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in an upcoming chapter I will mention Aarons name change from Livesy to Dingle. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love seeing people enjoy!! ;)


	3. Too tyred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets what he wants....as always! With some added butterfly's.

Robert woke up the next morning head spinning, he felt sick. He could hardly get himself out of bed, which happened every morning. He never had any energy. But he dragged himself out, got changed, cleaned his teeth and headed to the pub. He had no breakfast.

Walking up to the pub, he felt slightly dizzy. He held the corner of one of the outside tables to compose himself. Once composed he slowly continued into the pub.

 

'What..he's back?' Exclaimed a surprised Andy.

'Yeah, it was lovely to see him after all this time!' Replied Diane. She lifted her head up as Robert walked through the door.

'Alright bro?' He asked Andy, giving him a weak smile. Whoa he should have stayed in bed.

'I was. Until I saw you.' Andy barked back. He downed his pint and went to walk out.

'Andy!' Cried Diane, as Andy turned round.

'No, he's a slimeball. And after what you me told me about Chrissie, he makes me want to throw up. He uses people Diane! He never changes!'

'I have! After Chrissie I have changed. Come on Andy, it's time to put the past behind us, have a drink!'

'No, some of us have work to do.' And with that Andy left.

'Pint love?'

'Can I have a black coffee please Diane?'

'Sorry pet, our machines broken. But there's a good cafe down the road.'

'Ok, I'll try that. Thanks anyway.' Robert said as he sauntered off. 

 

'Nice one Bob! Cheers pal.' Aaron thanked him as Bob handed him his breakfast. He sat on one of the sofas out of the way, so he had some privacy. He started to tuck in when he felt someone sit on the sofa in front of him. He looked up.

'Oh, can I have a black coffee please?'

'Certainly! Coming up!' Bob said as he gave the thumbs up and went to get the coffee.

'Alright?' Aaron asked, frowning slightly as he was being interrupted. Robert looked at him simply, sinking into the very comfortable sofa.

'You didn't text me.'

'About....?' Aaron took a big mouthful of bacon, egg and sausage and chewed.

'About..oh thank you!' He said as Bob handed him his black coffee. Once he went Robert continued.

'The tyres. You said you'd text me when they came, you haven't texted yet.' Robert knew he shouldn't be this hung over a text, but for some reason he really wanted Aarons number. He seemed like a nice guy, though not a morning person as he could see from the way the young man was frowning and rolling his eyes.

'Said I'd text you when they come. They haven't come yet. Chill out.' He ate some more breakfast, washing that mouthful down with some coffee.

'I am chill! Anyway, I know how friendly you are with Adam and Vic, so I thought, did you want to come round for dinner tonight?'

'Why?'

'Just to get to know you that's all. Would be nice if we were mates?' Robert pressed.

'Suppose so.'

'Sooo..I could text you?' Robert said, hinting that he wanted Aarons number. It worked, the younger man motioned for his phone and Robert let him save his name and number in. As Aaron returned the phone, Robert caught the young mans eyes for the first time. They were a deep blue. The most beautiful colour he'd ever seen. Then suddenly he felt it. The butterfly's in his stomach. People had always said you know when they're the one, and he didn't believe it. Until now. He noticed the light freckles over his small nose, the way his lips were slightly parted. He noticed broad shoulders and a muscle fill black hoodie, that made his heart swell.

'You can let go now.' He whispered. Robert looked at his hand and realised he was still holding Aarons hand, and half of the smartphone. He let go abruptly and smiled, putting his phone away.

'I'll text you later then.' He stood up and went, smiling like an idiot, while Aaron raised his eyebrow, rolled his eyes and carried on eating. Robert was walking to his car, he pulled out his phone to check he actually put his name and number in. He did. Robert smiled as he saw he put a sad face made with a colon and a open bracket. 

'Soft lad.' He murmured as he went home. 

 

As soon as he left his car to go inside, he heard his phone go. It was Aaron.

A: Tyres are in, we accept cash, card but not cheque. Bring the car we'll put them on.

So Robert replied.

R: Thank you. I'll be there right away! :)

A: Come whenever.

 

'Your eager.' Aaron called as Robert rolled onto the forecourt.

'Yeah, well, has to be done.'

'Well I won't be long.'

'I'll wait.' But Aaron had already gone and got the tyres. All the way through, Robert admired Aaron. Those butterfly's returned again. Robert smiled, the most genuine smile he had in a while.

'Done.' Aaron said finally so Robert followed him to pay. He paid, but kept around.

'So, you free tonight? I texted Vic while you were doing the tyres and she's up for it. Say five o'clock, my place?'

'Mate, I'm tired....'

'Five o'clock it is! I'll see you there.' Robert said as he went and drove off. Aaron sighed. This guy was very intense, no wonder his wife left. However he felt sorry for him, he didn't seem to have any friends. But he was cute, he guessed. And his teeth when he smiled were lovely, possible whitened? He smiled to himself. But no butterfly's. It was too early for that.


	4. Tell me whats wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events happen at the dinner party, leading to a confession from Robert. Can Aaron help him through it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Robert will have a condition (revealed at the end of this chapter) I have done some research on this and have written it as best as I can. If I have got any factual information wrong please feel free to tell me.

Five o'clock came and Robert waited in the living room. The boring plain living room. He had showered and dressed for the occasion, in his favourite tie. Finally he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, and his heart swelled. Aaron was there, in a denim short sleeved shirt, with black chinos and some high top black trainers. His hair was free of gel, and Robert was secretly please about that.

'Hey.' 

'Hey. Come in!' Robert welcomed him in and shut the door.

'Vic and Adam here yet?' Robert looked at him nervously. He hadn't actually invited them.

'They called a little while ago, they can't come.'

'Fair enough. Are they pineapples on your tie?'

'Umm, yeah?' They chuckled together. 

'So what's for dinner?'

'Salmon salad and pasta. It's my favourite. Its nearly ready if you want to eat?'

'Sounds good I'm starving!'

While Robert plated up the food, piling Aarons plate high, Aaron looked around the plain living room from his seat. He had to crane his neck however as Robert had placed a massive pineapple as a table centerpiece. Robert walked over with the food and placed it in front of Aaron. Aaron thanked him and started eating immediately. Robert moved his food around his plate but did not eat anything. Aaron noticed this.

'You ok?' He asked Robert.

'Me? Yeah, I'm just not that hungry.' He took a massive gulp of coffee and gave a grimace like smile to Aaron. 

'How about you?'

'Fine, yeah.' Well this was awkward. Except from Robert dragging his fork on his plate, which made Aarons teeth set on edge, and the tapping of Roberts restless leg, there was silence. Aaron had finished his meal, noticing Robert hadn't eaten anything.

'Sure your alright?'

'Fine. I'm never hungry, basically live off coffee me.'

'That's not a good idea mate.'

'I know. Here I'll clear these up.' Robert got up and felt dizzy. He held onto the edge of the table, aware of Aaron asking if he was alright. His head was swimming, he'd had a headache all day and the caffeine in the millions of cups of coffee he'd had that day was making it worse. He felt faint. Aarons voice becoming fainter and fainter. 

 

Robert woke up, and groaned as he realised where he was. He looked over and saw Aaron sitting in a seat. Aaron turned to see him and he smiled, which warmed Roberts heart.

'Hey, how you feeling?'

'Bit groggy but better. Did you get me here?'

'Yeah, brought you in me car and dragged you in. Your not light you know.' They both chuckled as a stern doctor came in.

'Doctor Green.' 

'Robert.' She replied, obviously not impressed.

'Back again I see?' She replied as she gave him a look like she could see right into his brain. Aaron on the other hand looked at Robert in concern, but Robert just shook his head and mouthed 'later'.

'When was the last time you ate?'

'Can't remember. I haven't really had an appetite. Food tastes a bit odd.'

'Probably your taste buds. And drinking coffee doesn't help. And have you been taking your tablets?'

'Keep forgetting.' Robert said as he looked down. The doctors tone softened.

'Robert, you can't keep forgetting. This won't go away, but you have to try and look after yourself. I'll go get you a sugary drink and something to eat.' She went to leave and opened the door. Before she left she turned and said.

'Tablets Robert! They're important.' She then went and Aaron looked at Robert, concern painted on his face.

'Leave it. Please.'

'No Robert. Why aren't you eating?'

'I said, it tastes weird. And my tongue gets sore so I just drink coffee.'

'That explains the headaches then. Is there something wrong?' He knew he hit a nerve as Robert swallowed.

'Robert? I can help.'

'I'm anemic.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was/am slight nervous about posting this incase I got anything wrong or people don't like the idea. Again, please say if there is any information I have got wrong or should add. Thank you for reading xx


	5. Deep fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last nights events its now the morning after. Robert talks and Aaron understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RLS: Restless Leg Syndrome

'The One' comes into your life to change everything. 'The One' will make your heart flutter and stomach churn with butterflies. 'The One' will save you when you didn't know you needed to be saved.

Robert was snapped out of his thoughts as Aaron came through the door, carrying a large casserole dish. 

'Been cooking?' Robert asked as Aaron put the dish on the table, opening the lid to reveal an amazing smell.

'Hmmm!' Robert went, mouth watering.

'Beef and lentil casserole. Meant to be good for you.' He said as he got a knife and fork out of his pocket and rested them in the handle of the lid. Robert looked at him, probably already working out why Aaron made it.

'I looked it up last night. Last night you had a restless leg, although that only affects fifteen percent of people who have it, you felt dizzy, you had headaches, had no taste for things. You have seem to have a mix of the common and not so common symptoms. I read you need to have iron in your diet. Beef, lentils and other things have iron in them so I made this....Rob? Why you crying?'

'No ones cared about me like this before. Why are you being so nice?' He said between sobs, face going a soft pink, a contrast next to his pale neck. 

'You need someone to help you. You're on your own mate. You're not looking after yourself very well. And even though we hardly know each other, I want to look after you.' Aaron spoke directly to Robert, noticing how exhausted he looked, the dark bags and circles surrounding his eyes. His beautiful blue-green eyes. Aaron edged closer to Robert, looking deep into him, like he was seeing right into his soul. Robert swallowed, albeit with a little difficulty. Robert leant in closer to Aaron, and closed the gap, planting small kisses onto Aarons lips. They smiled. But then Robert turned away, so Aaron stood up, reaching into the bag he brought with him and got out a plate and a spatula.

'Sorry. Umm, yeah I wasn't thinking.' Robert felt he had to explain.

'S'alright.' Aaron said while piling the plate high. 'Now I don't expect you to eat it all, but just try some, ok?' He placed the plate down. Robert picked up the fork and got some of the beef. He put it in, chewing. He grimanced.

'Yeah, one of not so commons symptoms is that my taste buds taste things a bit weird. Doesn't happen with everyone who has it, because its less common.' He continued to chew however.

'Chewing a lot. Is it too chewy?' 

'No. Another less common symptom is that I find it hard to swallow. Sometimes. So I chew a lot.' He swallowed, with a little difficulty. He looked up at Aaron who smiled and asked.

'Can you tell me more?'

'Yeah. Well anemia is caused when there's a low blood cell count, which causes the iron deficiency. Low blood cell count means there's less oxygen and blood to go round the body, meaning my heart has to work a bit more to get it round. Hence why I'm pale and always tired. And my RLS doesn't help, and I have insomnia which adds to my already tired state. Bet you knew some of that already, seeing the amount of research you've already done! And I lie when I say I'm not hungry, I am but I lose my appetite easily. Its not because of my low iron, even though food can taste weird, its just me. And I hate eating in front if people I don't really know as well. That's just me as well, its not connected. 

'Right. That's a lot to take in.' He nodded, and so did Robert. He continued.

'Well, you eat that, and maybe you can train ya taste buds to like my cooking, be a change won't it?' Robert laughed at this.

'It's nice. Actually. There's a lot here though.'

'I'll help you out.' Aaron got the spatula out and started to dig at the food, which was hard as the spatula was massive.

'Aaron.' Robert said simply.

'Yeah?'

'You'll need a bigger spatula then that!'

'Oi!' He plonked the utensil down and smiled at Robert. He leant in again, only for him to pull away.

'Sorry.'

'Stop saying sorry! I like you.'

'But Robert..you're straight aren't you?'

'No. I like both.'

'Fair enough. Well I'm only attracted to a very attractive blonde in front of me.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah. He's a bit flash and cocky but once you get to know him he's alright.' Aaron said, keeping up the joke. Robert smiled and joined in on the joke.

'Oh really. Well all I see in front of me is a cute furry little teddy bear. With gorgeous blue eyes and....' But Roberts sentence was cut off as Aaron slammed his lips on him, only to spring away and hold his nose. Robert held his lip.

'I'm so sorry!' Aaron said through his hand, which muffled his speech slightly.

'It's ok.' Robert winced in reply, looking at his finger which had a small speck of blood on. He got of lightly with a split lip. Aaron however was still clutching his nose, blood dripping out through his fingers. Luckily a nurse came in to check on Robert.

'You too been fighting?' She asked, jokingly.

'No. We were snogging but he was a bit to enthusiastic!'

'Oh you boys! Right I'll come back Robert, I'll just take this lovely man to get checked out. Don't worry I'll look after him!' Robert smiled as the nurse ushered Aaron to get checked over. Wow, what a nice guy he was. And those butterflies were not going away, he thought. They seemed to be making a permanent home in his stomach, which he was pleased about. He knew what he was feeling, for the first time ever he was feeling love. All for this young man who wondered aimlessly into his life, helped him in his hour of need and seemed to never want to let go. Why though? Well that was easy. He loved Robert. And Robert loved him. Yes, they had practically only just met but Robert did believe in love at first sight, and now it was his turn to love.


	6. One letter changes everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise arrival leaves Robert ecstatic and Aaron slightly nervous

Finally, Robert was home. It was a Tuesday afternoon and he had just waved Aaron off, so thankful his new found 'friend' had helped him get home, whilst stopping for Roberts food shop on the way home, where he bought Aaron a small thank-you gift. He was kinda craving the lovely stew he had the afternoon before, and was about to go into the fridge where his eye caught the calendar. He noticed a massive circle with a shiny smiley face sticker on every Wednesday and Thursday. He stopped to think. Then remembered. Sebastian. His only true true love forever was coming, he can't believe he had nearly forgotten. Yes, he's never fallen in love with someone he would marry, but there was a special little someone who always lit up his world whenever he came round for those two special days a week. He smiled. He couldn't wait.

 

Robert woke up, it was 6:45, one hour fifteen until his beloved would come knocking. He yawned, he, of course, had no energy but, like every morning, forced himself up, as always to face the day ahead. He took a shower and had some breakfast and took his tablets. 

7:45, the door went. They were unusually early. He went to the door and saw his ex-wife going to and fro from the door, leaving some bags on the doorstep before reaching into the back seat. Robert opened the door and saw the colourful bags. There were only suppose to be the one. He tucked them round the side of the door, before he heard clumsy footsteps running, with harsh stiletto heals following after.

'Daddy!!' Shouted his beautiful and excitable boy, Sebastian, or Seb for short. He ran into Roberts arms, who whirled him round and held him on his hip.

'Robert.' Snapped Chrissie, his ex.

'Chrissie.' He replied, with the same tone.

'Here, take this. Sign it and send it to my solicitor as soon as possible. The address is on the back.'

'What? What is it?'

'I don't want shared custody anymore. You can have him full time.'

'Chrissie! The lad needs his mum!'

'No. I'm to busy, its too much of a faff.'

'Well, at least he's got me. You can go now.' Robert snapped harshly, giving his horrid ex an evil stare as she turned on her heels to go, closing the door behind her, ignoring her little three year old boy saying: 'Bye bye mummy.' Robert went into the kitchen, slamming the envelope down. He'd definitely sign it. He adored Sebastian ever since Chrissie said 'I'm pregnant.' Way before he knew the gender he loved the little life inside with all his heart and soul. He knew, even though he may let his partner, husband or wife down, he knew for certain he would never let his little boy down. He'd meet death before that happened. He turned to his boy. 

'Just us then matie, ey?' He said, bouncing his boy on his hip, smiling. He put him down and told him to choose a toy to play with and he'd make a snack. When his boy left, he took the envelope to the kitchen table, tore it open and read it. He saw Chrissie had signed it, the solicitor too, to make it legal, and there was space for him to sign it. He grabbed his pen and wrote his name. He wrote the address on a fresh envelope and put the newly signed letter inside and enclosed it. He left it on the table to be posted when he had a moment. He got out his phone and sent a text.

R: R u free? X

A: On me lunch break, what's up? X

R: Need to talk xx

Within five minutes he heard a Volkswagen polo roll up the drive way. He let Aaron in and they hugged.

'Whats wrong?'

'My ex, Chrissie. She's dumped Seb on us and made me sign a letter to give me full custody. I'm over the moon of course but, he's so full off energy I don't know how I'm gonna keep up.'

'You have a son?' Robert nodded and smiled. 

'So I didn't know if you could post the letter for me?' He asked, picking up the envelope and handing it to Aaron.

'Of course. I'll take the afternoon off then, help you out.'

'You don't have too.'

'Come on, you've just come out of hospital you need rest!'

'Thank you. I mean it!' Robert said as he leant in for a kiss, Aaron smiling as he too leant in. They kissed for a while, stopping abruptly when they heard a small voice.

'Daddy, who's that man?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn't how gaining custody usually works bit I doing it like this because the story is focussed on Robert, Aaron and little Seb


	7. Some explaining to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert explains that love comes in all different forms to his little boy

Sebastian came up to Aaron, and the small boy looked up at him curiously. With both his hands he push his long, thick blonde hair out from his eyes. Aaron smiled as he once saw Robert do the exact thing.

'Hey little man. I'd like you to meet Aaron.' Robert said as Aaron bent down and shook Sebs hand. 

'Hello Seb.'

'Hello. Are you my Daddies friend?'

'Well....' This was a difficult subject to explain to a curious three year old. Robert knelt down to his level

'Well, Seb. Aaron is someone I love.'

'Is that why you kiss?' He asked, looking up as far as he could as he was very small and his dad was like a giant, even when he knelt down.

'Yes. Remember I said me and mummy once loved each other, but not anymore?'

'Yeah, but you still love me!' He grinned, showing little milk teeth. The two men chuckled.

'Of course who couldn't love you? Ya cheeky monkey!' Robert tickled his little boys cheek before continuing.

'Yes, well even though men usually love ladies, sometimes men can love men, and ladies can love ladies.' 

'And you love Abub?' He said, not pronouncing Aarons name correctly, though he didn't mind. Robert looked at Aaron and smiled.

'Yeah. We love each other.' There was a slight pause before Seb spoke.

'Ok. Cool! Abub come see my toys!'

'Mate I need to go to post something, but I'll be back later ey? How about I get you some sweeties ey?'

'Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!' Robert stood up and smiled.

'Manners Seb?'

'Oh, yes please Abub. Daddy come see my toys!' He said, trying to drag his dad to the living room.

'You'll come back wont ya?'

'Course.' 

 

Half an hour later and Aaron was driving back, as promised, to Roberts house after posting his letter. He had a crazy whirlwind couple of days, meeting Robert, helping him to hospital, falling in love with him and meeting his little boy. It had been a welcomed change from being lonely all the time, living with his mum in the back of a pub. He knew he loved Robert and Robert loved him. But he'd always be second best to his son, and to be honest he expected nothing else. He parked in front of the house and went inside, closing it behind him. He opened the living room door, finding Seb standing near the sofa, Robert spark out on the sofa.

'Shhh, Daddies sleeping again.' Aaron came up and knelt, again, before Seb and smiled.

'Daddy gets tired a lot doesn't he?' Asked. Aaron. Seb nodded, seemingly very understanding.

'Daddy says he can't help being tired.' He said as he went over to a box and lifted it up, bringing out a Thomas the Tank Engine oversized blanket and putting it over his father, pulling it over him to keep him warm. Aaron smiled. What a sweet kid. 

'When Daddy sleeps, sometimes I count his freckles!' He giggled.

'Oh, and how many does Daddy have?'

'A million and four!' He exclaimed, holding four stumpy fingers up. He pushed his hair away from his face again, and Aaron saw his bluey-green eyes, exactly like his fathers.

'A million and four! That's a lot!' He smiled.

'So, do you want to play with your toys then?' Aaron said, seeing lots of cars scattered around. He saw an Audi R8 car. Typical. 

'Yes please Abub, but we have to be quiet.' 

 

Robert must have been asleep for about an hour or so. He slowly opened his eyes, and took in the sight for a while. He saw his boyfriend playing with his little boy and it made his heart soar. He smiled. Hw couldn't help it. He laid there for a while.

'Right. You want the sweets I gotcha?'

'Yes please.' Seb said, remembering his manners. 

''Ere ya.' He said as he handed Seb a small packet of haribos. Seb took them and sat in Aarons lap. Seb was a very sociable little boy and took to Aaron like a duck to water. The little boy picked up a jelly ring.

'You can give this to Daddy.'

'Mate, we've only known each other for a few days, its a bit early for that!'

'Oh ok.' Seb said as he watched Aaron eat the ring, wriggling his eyebrows, making the boy laugh.

'Does Daddy want one?' Asked Robert, making Seb jump.

'Yeah, you have the eggs.' Robert had a look of mock horror on his face.

'Daddy doesn't like eggs!'

'Have a heart coz I love you.' Seb said.

'Awwww'

 

It was late when Aaron left. They stood outside, Seb having been fed, bathed and asleep. 

'Hey, thanks for helping me get his bed sorted.'

'It's fine, he's a smashing kid.'

'Shame when I'm such a bad dad.'

' Stop it. Your amazing.'

'No I'm not. I play with him for an hour and I'm exhausted. When I first got chucked out I stayed with a mate. Seb was about two and a half, and he would come and stay. Anyway, my mate ended up playing with him as I was either working on my laptop or sleeping. Then, a week before I moved here I stayed in a hotel. Seb didn't stay the night as there was only one bed, but I was basically on my laptop for the whole thing getting work done. I love him so much, but I prioritise the wrong things. I choose work over my own son and then when I do play with him I'm too tired.'

'Well, maybe its time to focus on being a dad then.'

'Your right, I can really work anytime I want so, there's no need to be hung up.'

'I'll help you. Well, when I'm not working.'

'Thank you. I really appreciate it.' Aaron smiled as they kissed each other goodbye. Maybe this was too good to last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all for your lovely supportive comments, kudos and even bookmarks!! Much more to come!


	8. A revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron announce their relationship.

So for the next month or so Aaron would come up either when he finished work or on his day off to spend time with Robert. They kept their relationship a secret as it was still new. During this time he created a special bond with Seb. One day they were having lunch together.

'Right, Seb! Sit down please and have your lunch.' Robert asked as he put the plates down on the table.

'Daddy! I want to play!'

'Come on now. You need to eat to grow big and strong just like your Daddy, ey?' Seb sighed and sat down, sitting Marshal, his paw patrol toy, next to his plate. 

'So, I was thinking....'

'Oh, that's not a good idea!' Joke Aaron.

'Oi!' Robert laughed. 'No, seriously. I didn't know if you wanted to go out for dinner. Just the four of us?'

'Robert, no one knows we're dating! And does your family even know your bi?'

'No. But we can tell them. Together. Diane and Vic adore Seb, they can't believe Chrissie has just left him, but they'd be so happy if they knew you'd be there for him.'

'Robert, I can replace Chrissie, she'll always be the lads mum. And its still early day.'

'Ok, your nervous, I get it. But I think I have a plan....'

 

An hour later and Aaron was propped up against the bar, texting his 'mystery lover'-Robert. 

'Ooh, is that who I think it is?'

'What, mum?' 

'You texting the mysterious Ronald?'

'Yeah, he's coming later.'

'Ahhh, so I'll get to meet him at last!'

'Yeah, and he's bringing his little boy here as well.'

'Ohh, so he's a dad?'

'Yeah, he's bi, the mother dumped the son on him.'

'Hmm, interesting.' Chas said, just as Robert walked in with Seb. 

'Nana!' Squealed an excitable Seb, clumsily running round the bar and being lifted up into the air by his nanny.

'Here he is!' Aaron said, and before Chas or Diane could say anything, Roberts lips connected with his.

'Robert....your new lover is....Aaron?' Diane was also kept in the dark, Robert saying he met someone, referring to them only as 'A'.

'Yeah, we love each other.'

'So, your gay?' Asked Andy, who saw the whole thing unfold.

'Bi.'

'Get out when you can Aaron, he's bad news.'

'Don't listen yo him Robert, I'm proud of ya.'

'I'm not gonna pretend this isn't a shock but, if your happy and if your sure this is what you want?'

'It is.' Aaron said, looking up like a love-sick puppy up at Robert. They kissed again.

'Wow Robert, you do know how to surprise us love.' Diane said.

'He's a slimeball, why won't anyone see it?'

'You know what Andy, for once, this isn't about you! It's about Robert and Aaron bringing up this gorgeous little boy. And if you don't like it you know what you can do!' Shrieked an infuriated Diane. Robert smiled. Finally Diane was in his corner, defending him for once instead of his spoilt adopted brother. 

 

A little while later in the back room, Chas was playing with her little step-grandson, while Robert was in the kitchen with Aaron, talking to Diane.

'So, when did you know?'

'I was fifteen. We had a farmhand with us. We hit it off. He was about a couple of years older then me, but I liked him. We kissed and Dad found us. He sacked the farmhand and it was never spoken of again. Since then I knew I had to hide it. But now, now I just want to be myself. With my little boy. And with Aaron.'

'Oh Robert. You could have told us sooner. Well, like I said, I'm proud of ya. All I want is for you Vic and Andy to be happy. And if your happy with Aaron, I'm happy as well. And Aaron, for the record I think your a lovely lad, Seb seems to adore ya.'

'Cheers Diane. I adore him as well. His dad's alright I guess.' He chuckled, hugging Robert tight. 

Aaron loved Robert and Seb with all his heart. He'd always wanted to find love, and now he had it. However, as much as he loved little Seb, he wasn't so sure if he wanted a family or not. And this ready made family was probably taking their relationship very seriously, very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was a little nervous about introducing little Seb into the mix, but you all seem to love the mini Robert Sugden! He will become a little bit of a more important character as the story goes on, but quick spoiler is that he's a bit of a robron fan!!


	9. A man with a plan (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Seb is just like his father. When he wants something, he'll stop at nothing to get it.

Aaron stayed at Roberts for the night, and enjoyed cuddling him. It was 6:45, Robert was still spark out, but Aaron was wide awake. He snuggled there until about 7, when he heard the door creak and little footsteps run up to the bed and jump up onto Aarons feet, climbing up and snuggling in the middle, squeezing in-between Robert and Aaron.

'Oi cheeky.' Aaron said, stroking Sebs hair lightly. It was very long and thick, touching his shoulders. 

'Can we play?'

'Darling, we'll have breakfast first ey?'

'Ok, Abub. Daddy!' Seb said, poking his dads cheek. Robert mumbled slightly but snuggled down again.

'Daddy wake up!' Seb persisted. 'I want to play!'

'Baby, Daddy's tired. Come and have breakfast.

Eight o'clock came and Aaron and Seb were both fed, washed and dressed and were playing in the living room. They were pushing toy cars around when Seb suddenly asked something, out of the blue.

'Abub, why don't you live here?' This made Aaron stop and think for a while, before saying;

'Well, me and your Daddy have only known each other for a short while, so its a bit soon.'

'Oh please! I miss my bed time stories when you're not here! You do the voices and Daddy doesn't.'

'Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'll stay for the odd night or two but, its too soon. Maybe one day?'

'No, now!' Seb cried, tears spilling down his face. This took Aaron by surprise, he'd never seen Seb cry.Robert said he hardly ever cried, only over big things. This must have been a big thing for this little boy, who understood so much for someone his age.

'Baby come here!' Aaron said as he hugged the little boy, stroking his hair as he snuggled quietly into Aarons shoulder.

'Abub, I need a wee.' He said as he stood up.

'Ok mate, you ok going on your own?'

'Yep.' Seb said as he left the room. He went up the stairs and instead of going into the bathroom, he quietly went into the bedroom. He was a little man with a big plan.

 

'Bye baby!' Robert said as he hugged Aaron goodbye.

'Babe.' Aaron replied, kissing him.

'Bye bye!' Shouted Seb.

'See ya my man!' Aaron said as he hugged Seb. He then stood up and left, driving away. Robert closed the door and smiled at his son.

'Hey what you done?' Robert asked, noticing the sneaky look on his sons face. He was usually mischievous in getting what he wanted.

'Nothing!' Seb said, swaying slightly.

'No. What have you done?'

'Nothing Daddy.' Seb said, smiling.

'Ok, munchkin. Shall we have a picnic in the grounds?' 

'Yeah, yeah, yeah!' Seb cheered. 

So the two of them had a nice relaxing afternoon eating hummus and corriander sandwiches. Robert made sure he took Seb out at least once a day, whether that be out in the grounds, the park or to the nearby shops, depending on how much energy he had. Today Robert had a slight headache, so they happily settled for a picnic in the grounds. They also had some pineapple juice, Sebs favourite. After that Robert bathed Seb, dried and pit him in his superman pyjamas. Whilst the little boy played a little in his room Robert got showed and into his pyjama top and bottoms, quickly nipping downstairs to take his tablets and have a drink of water. He went back up to cuddle his son before they went to bed, reminding him every night that if he needed anything, he was only in the next room. As he cuddled his son he realised the wardrobe was open slightly. 

'Silly Daddy, forgot to close your wardrobe properly.'

'Daddy its ok. I want cuddles.' Seb said clinging onto his dad.

'Darling its ok, its just a jumper that's fallen inside and is poking out.' Robert went over to open the door.

'Noo!' 

'Hey, what's wrong?'

'Don't.' 

'Don't what?' Robert asked, seeing his son get upset, which broke his heart.

'Ok, Seb what are you hiding? Have you had an accident?'

'Noo!' Seb said, tears slowly starting to fall.'

'Baby don't cry! Its ok. Daddy's here.' Robert said as he returned to his son, cradling him.

'Hey.' Robert continued as he push the hair out of his sons face. He probably needed a haircut. So did Robert for that matter.

'Is it because Aaron said that there was monsters inside?'

'No Daddy.'

'Well then, I best go check, just in case ey? Maybe the jumper monster wants to nibble your toes?' 

'Daddy no.' Seb whimpered. Robert sighed and went to the door. He opened it and Sebs jumper fell out. Only it wasn't a jumper. Nor was it Sebs. It was far too big.

'Seb, why do you have Aarons hoodie in here?'

'So he'd come back.'

'Sweetie, he comes here loads. He'll come back.'

'But he doesn't want to stay forever!' 

'Seb, me and Aaron have only known each other for a month or so. Its too early.'

'But I want him to stay. I don't want him to leave me like mummy.' Now it was Roberts turn to hold back his tears. He flung the hoodie on the bed and hugged his son, squeezing him tight like he could neve let go.

'Baby. You have me. Ok?' Seb nodded so Robert continued. 'I will never leave you ok? Like I say, me and Aaron are still new. Maybe it will work out maybe it won't, hopefully it will. But at the end of it all you'll always have me. Your silly old Daddy.'

'Love you.'

'Love you too darling. But you need to apologize next time you see Aaron. You must never steal things, ok?'

'Ok Daddy. I won't. I'm sorry.'

'Good boy. Now go to sleep my little munchkin.' Robert kissed him in the forehead. 'I'll see you in the morning when you wake up.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so happy people seem to like this as much as I love writing it. More chapters to go, however may not post as much as I have mock exams coming up plus a college interview and stuff, but I'll try and post frequently when I can. Thank you! ;)


	10. Guess it's over then....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tells Robert something that's been on his mind for a while, leaving someone quite exasperated!

The seven o'clock alarm blasted out, and the young man groaned and hit the snooze button. He dragged himself out of bed, eyes hardly open from sleep. He had hardly slept all night, and only drifted off just as he was suppose to wake up. Typical. He got washed and dressed choosing to have some breakfast at the cafe. That was, if he could find his black hoodie. He sighed. He probably left it at Roberts. He was the reason he couldn't sleep. He'd been thinking through their relationship, realising they were going to fast to soon. He had to say something, it was eating him up inside. 

 

Robert was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast while Seb played upstairs. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking the pineapple juice out and pouring it into a Winnie the Pooh cup. He brought the cup and his Americano to the table, before taking his phone out and sending a quick text to Aaron.

R: Hey babes, you left your hoodie ;)

A moment late he got a reply.

A: I'll come after work, so about three-ish. We need to chat.

R: Ok, see ya then xxxx

He didn't get a reply.

After breakfast, Robert took Seb to nursery, and went straight to a business meeting, all the time thinking about when he'll see Aaron again. After his meeting it was time to pick up Seb and take him home. Three o'clock came and there was a knock on the door.

'Hey.' Greeted Aaron.  
'Hey babe.' Robert said as he handed him his black hoodie. Robert couldn't take his eyes of how Aarons muscles almost ripped out of his t-shirt.

'Come here....' Robert said as he leant in for a kiss. Aaron turned his head.

'Robert, I can't.'

'Come on!'

'No, I mean no Robert. I....I can't. Us....we're not working out how I thought.' This stunned Robert.

'What? Why?'

'When I met you I fell for you really quickly. And then you introduced me to Seb, who I adore by the way, but since then its became really serious really quickly. I'm only 22, I didn't expect to have half a lifetime crammed into a month or so. I think we need to take a step back, start being just mates again, and then see where it takes us. Naturally, not forced.' Robert swallowed thickly, looking straight at Aaron.

'I understand. You're young. You don't want to be bogged down with a family just yet.'

'In time, yes, but not now. I just want us to be mates, and then time will have to tell.'

'Ok. We'll be mates. Seb will miss you though.'

'No, don't use him to make me feel bad.'

'Why? He loves you, he wants you to move in!'

'I know, but I told him we hardly knew each other. It felt forced.'

'Oh, so I'm forcing you now?'

'A little bit. Mate, you always want me to come round, take Seb to nursery, pick him up from nursery, take him to Diane, Vic, whoever you want him to be with. But you hardly come to mine, you don't come and have a drink with me, its always me coming to you. I'm not trailing around you like some dog anymore. I think its best if we just go our separate ways. Thanks for my hoodie mate. I'll see you around.'

With that he left, jumped in his car and drove off. Robert slammed the door, leaning against it as he sank down onto the floor, tears pouring down his face. At the top of the landing there was a small sigh.

It was going to take more than a stolen hoodie to sort these two out.


	11. This is exasperating!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Vic join forces

'Daddy.'

'Yes munchkin?'

'Can we see Auntie Vic please?'

'Of course! Shall we leave in a bit, Daddy will pack your bag with snacks.

'Ok Daddy!'

 

'Pint please Diane.' Robert asked as he stood near the bar.

'Of course, anything for little sir here?' She asked, peering down at Seb.

'No thank you I packed him some snacks and a drink in his bag. Think he wants to go see Vic.'

'She's in the back room pet, do you want me to get her?'

'No thank you nana.' Seb said as he strolled his way through to the back with determination.

'Hello little one!' Squealed Vic as she hugged her little nephew. Vic was having a short tea break, but that was sure to be extended as now Seb was here.

'Auntie Vic, I need your help.' He said as he sat on the sofa, legs out stretched with the ends on his feet in line with the edge of the seat.

'Whats that love?' Vic asked, sitting on a chair opposite. 

'It's Daddy. He's being silly.'

'Is he?' Chuckled Vic.

'Yes. He loves Abub, Abub loves him but they don't want to be together anymore. They don't love each other now. And Abub won't move in.'

'Oh.' Vic said, surprised they weren't together anymore. 'Well maybe they just want some space?' Seb sighed loudly.

'But Daddy was sad, he closed the door really loudly. And then I heard him cry. Daddy doesn't cry.'

'So, you want help getting them back together?'

'Yes please, Auntie Vic!' Squealed Seb, as he took his bag off, placing it down next to him he reached into it and took out his pineapple juice carton. He pierced it with a straw and took a sip. He took out his hummus and coriander sandwich, unwrapping the foil it was in and placing that next to him. He took a big bite, putting it on the foil next to him.

'Well, we better think of a plan then!'

'Yes because this is exasperating!'


	12. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebs antics causes Robert to panic.

Robert was driving to the pub after picking Seb up from nursery. They always chatted about their day. They were like best buddies, as well as a loving father and son team.

'So, who's birthday is it next Thursday?'

'MINE!'

'Yeah, and what does Seb want?'

'You and Abub to be together.'

'Seb!' Robert warned.

'That's all I want.'

'I thought you wanted a remote control Audi R8.'

'Daddy, there's more to life then cars. Some other small people my age don't have anything.' Seb said, taking in all those heart wrenching adverts from the telly. Roberts heart swelled from how lovely his little boy was. He was so proud if him.

'Sweetie, that's lovely. How about a party.'

'The nursery are having one with all my friends. But I can have another one with you, nana, Auntie Vic, Chassie and Abub.'

'Sebastian!' Robert warned again, using Sebs full name to show he was in the wrong. Although his boy couldn't be more right. Roberts heart was breaking more and more each day that Aaron wasn't by his side. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled at anyone other then Seb.

'Robert!' Seb said, in the same tone. He heard Aaron call him that, and so picked it up that way. Robert tried not to laugh.

'No sweetheart, Daddy's sorry but Aaron isn't with me anymore.'

'Because you're being silly Daddy! I know you love him, you cry at bed time without him. When Abub was here you didn't cry. You were happy. Now you're sad and won't play with me. But that's ok. I know you get tired Daddy.' This hurt Robert to hear his own son think, in so many words, that when Aaron was here, he may be a better father. He was right. He needed Aaron back, but only by a miracle.

'Right.' Robert said as he parked outside the pub. 'Shall we get some sweets?'

'Oh yeah!' So Robert got out of the car, flipped his seat over and got Seb out. He flipped the seat back and reached into the footwell and got the reins out. He closed the door and locked it. Placing Seb down, he attached the reins on, as Seb liked to run around and and cause mischief. Once in the shop, they got a basket and had a look around.

'Daddy, we need more pineapple juice!'

'Oh no, we ran out already?'

'Yeah. That's not good.'

'No its not.' The door went and in strolled Aaron. Robert didn't notice untill his right arm was nearly pulled out of his socket as Seb made a beeline to hug the life out of his second favourite person.

'Alright sweetie?' Asked Aaron as he stroked Sebs hair.

'Yeah!' Seb shrieked.

'Sorry, just taking the dog out for a walk..Seb, stop growling!' Robert joked. Aaron laughed and ruffled Sebs hair. Robert put the big carton of pineapple juice in the basket.

'Daddy loves you!' Shouted Seb at the top of his lungs.

'Does he?'

'Seb!' Robert hissed. 'Come on now, calm down!' Robert reached for a pineapple fruit and put it in the basket. 

'So..' Aaron pressed as he got his basket.

'I miss you. I miss being with you. I miss being your mate.'

'Me too. We just have to get to know each other again. And better this time, we still hardly know each other.' Aaron said.

'You're right.' They both walked up to the counter as Robert bought his items. Once bagged they moved near the chiller to talk further, Seb staying quiet. Aaron placed his basket on the floor.

'Can't we just try again? How about you move in and we'll take it from there?'

'Robert, you're just getting desperate now. We're mates, but nothing more. Goodbye Robert.' Aaron said turning away, looking at the sausages. Robert sighed and walked out of the shop. He went to his car and popped up the boot and put the bags in. He shut it and then went to open the door.

'Come on darling lets go home.' No answer. Robert looked at where Seb was. He wasn't there. In Seb's place, was the pineapple he had bought before hand. He panicked. Where was his beautiful baby boy? He mustn't have gone far.

Aaron was still pondering over the sausages when he heard a sweet giggle behind him. He put them away and turned around to see Seb sitting in his basket, a massive grin spread over his face.

'Hey mate, you should be with Daddy!'

'I wanted to be with you. Then Daddy would come back and see you again!'

'Baby, it doesn't work like that!' Aaron said, taking out his phone.

 

Robert went to the pub and saw Vic. Tears running down his face.

'Oh, you taking a pineapple for a walk?' She asked, but her face dropped when she saw his tears.

'Robert?'

'Sebbies gone missing and I don't know where he is!' Robert said, voice thick with tears. 'I can't loose my baby.' He cried uncontrollably. 

'Robert, where were you last?'

'Davids shop.'

'Ok, so look in there?'

'Sorry.' Robert said as his phone went. It was Aaron.

'Aaron?'

'Hi, umm yeah, found Seb in my shopping basket.'

'He's there? Oh thank god! Can you just keep and eye on him while I come to get him.'

'Yeah sure.'

 

'Oh, come here you monkey!' Cried Robert as he came through the shop, dropping his pineapple as he cradled his boy.

'Thank you.' He said, sincerely to Aaron.

'S'ok.'

'Please, come over. A thank you drink.'

'Ok then.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you all seem to love little Seb! He takes after his dad quite a bit. Thank you all for your lovely comments! Means so much, hope you enjoyed reading and more will be posted!! ;)
> 
> Also I've been spelling hummus wrong, its actually houmous but never mind!! :)


	13. Houmous and Corriander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes round for lunch, but Roberts desperation of being with Aaron doesn't go well. Cue little Seb.

Back at the house, Robert and Aaron were in the kitchen. Robert was preparing lunch, while Aaron sat with Seb, who couldn't stop beaming.

'Daddy's happy now!' He squealed, as Robert spread houmous on some bread.

'Seb, calm down. Don't forget your apology for Aaron.' Robert said, refering to the hoodie incident.

'Oh, sorry for taking your hoodie Abub.'

'Nah, that's ok my man.' Aaron said, smiling. He was a cheeky monkey.

'Seb, stop wriggling around darling, you'll fall off. Drink ya juice.' Robert said, as Seb did as he was told.

'Where's your juice?' Seb asked as he peered into Aaron's mug and saw brown liquid.

'I've got a big boys drink.' 

'I'm a big boy, aren't I Daddy?' Shouted Seb.

'Nah, you'll always be my baby!'

'I not a baby I'm a big boy!' Seb persisted.

'Ok, whatever you say.' Robert said, bending down to find some corriander to put inside the sandwich. While he was down there searching, Aaron picked up his cup and let Seb have a sip. Robert stood up, having got his corriander and started chopping it when he saw Seb, cheeks red and giggling.

'What you laughing at?' Robert asked. Seb just look at Aaron, who tried to keep a straight face.

'You didn't give him some coffee did you?' He asked, cottoning on.

'No.' Aaron and Seb said together. Robert raised his eyebrows while picking up some plates and putting them on the table. He then went round to Seb, kneeling down in front of him.

'Have you?' Robert asked, smiling. He pushed the hair out of Seb's eyes. He really really needed a haircut, but he didn't have the heart to do it. Robert raised his eyebrows, Seb doing the same.

'Sweetie, you can't. You don't have eyebrows!'

'I do, I do!' Insisted his son, pointing to his non-existent eyebrows. Well, they were very very light. 'Daddy you have none as well. Abub has nice eyebrows.'

'Awe, thanks mate.' 

For a while they chatted about lots of different things, eating their houmous and corriander sandwiches. Robert went and got a coin, holding it up to Seb.

'Seb, what's this?'

'A co in.'

'Haha, you can't say coin!' Laughed his dad.

'I can! I can!' 

'Baby no, you can't.' Seb sighed before asking.

'Abub, will you come to my birthday party?' 

'Ohh when's that?' 

'Next Thursday.'

'I'll see.'

'That usually means no.' Seb said, pouting slightly. 

'Seb, come on finish your juice.' Robert said, pushing his cup nearer to him.

'Abub please! There'll be cake! And chocolate, and pineapples. Pleeeeaaaasssseeee.'

'Seb, sweetheart, stop pestering him please.' Seb huffed and sat further into his seat.

'I'll see mate, but I might be working. But I'll pop in with a present.'

'You don't have too.' Piped in Robert. 

'Daddy I know you want Abub to come, just say it. You still love him, he still loves you Daddy, just get together! It's making me sad!'

'Seb, me and Aaron are just mates, ok, and he doesn't have to come to your party if he doesn't want to. We're not getting together just because you want us too! Now finish your drink.'

'But you and Abub together is all I want for my birthday!' Whined Seb. Robert sighed loudly, but not angrily.

'Right, go sit on the step. I'll talk to you later. Go on!' Robert said calmly. He never shouted at Seb, but sometimes he tested his patience. Seb frowned, but slid off his chair and sauntered out of the room, onto the step. Once out of the room, Robert sighed, face in his hands.

'Rob, he's just a kid.'

'I know but he's like an old man. He's right though.'

'Hm?' Aaron grunted as he didn't know what Robert was getting out.

'I still love you. And I know I'm probably scaring you away....'

'Yeah, you are.'

'....but I do. I love you Aaron.'

'Robert....I don't know. I don't know if I love you or not.'

'It ok, just....just say you love me Aaron because I love you.'

'Stop. Desperate doesn't suit you Robert.' Aaron got up to leave. Robert stood up, clutching the table for a moment.

'Sorry, just went dizzy. I'll be alright.' Robert said, steadying himself. Aaron then turned on his heels and left the room, Robert close behind. 

'Please. Aaron, I love ya. I'm not use to being in love but you've changed everything.'

'Whatever Robert. Look, have a nice life yeah, I wish you and Seb all the best. Just stay away alright, only phone if you need your car fixing, other than that don't bother. Was nice knowing you Robert.' With that Aaron left, closing the door behind him.

Soft sobs escaped Roberts mouth, hot tears spilling down his face. He felt something cling onto his calf. He looked down and saw his little boy hugging his leg. He ruffled his hair, wiping his eyes and forcing a smile.

'It's ok to cry Daddy.'

'I'm sorry baby. You're right. I do love Aaron.'

'Don't worry Daddy, I have a plan.'

'You do?'

'Yes. But you need to do everything I say to make it work Daddy.' Robert picked his little boy up and held him tight.

'What does Daddy need to do?'

'Well you need to stop being silly for starters!' He giggled.


	14. Together again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb has a plan, but does it bring Robron together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do apologize as I usually write on a notes page and copy and paste over my fanfics. However I did have some trouble as not all of it copied so I ended up accidently coping it over more times than was necessary. I haven't re-written this but I have deleted the extra copies. Hope you still enjoy, I don't know if there will be anymore chapters.

'Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sebbie Boo Boo! Happy birthday to you!' Sang Robert as he came into Sebs room, armed with tonnes of gifts and an oversized card. Seb squealed and clapped his hands.

'I'm four! I'm four!' He chanted as his daddy came and sat on his bed.

'I know darling!' Robert replied as he hugged and kissed his little boy, cradling him close like he could never let go.

'These my presents?'

'Yes, you wanna open them and then we'll have breakfast?'

'Yeah!' 

'How about, we go out for a special big boys breakfast? At our favouote cafe? And then see that movie you wanted to see?'

'Oh yes please daddy!'

'Ok then baby, open this first!' Robert said, handing the massive card over.

 

The white Audi R8 slowed down to a stop, parking to the side of the road. He cut the engine and got his phone out. 

'Hey, Aaron.'

'Rob, what is it?'

'Well you said I could only call you if its about the car.'

'Yeah I did. What's wrong then?'

'I've broken down on the Hotten side road. Can you help?'

'Ok then, I'm on my way.'

Half an hour later Aarons black Volkswagen polo parked opposite Roberts car. Aaron got up and came to the window. Robert wound the window down.

'Right what's up?' Aaron asked. It was his day off and he really didn't want to be here.

'Broke down didn't it?' Aaron reached in and turned the key. The engine switched on.

'It's fine Robert.' Aaron said, walking away. Robert got out of the car and closed the door.

'I know. But....you know why we're both still here?'

'What?'

'Why else would you come here?' Aaron looked down.

'Come on Aaron. It's ok. Tell me what you want. What you truly want.'

'You. I've just been confused, I didn't know what I wanted until we weren't together. And since then I didn't know how to get you back so I thought it was better if I didn't.'

'You always had me Aaron.' Robert said gently as he leant in close to Aaron. Aaron leant in as well. They kissed, long and passionate. They sprang apart in surprise when they heard a little voice scream,'

'YES DADDY!' Seb shouted from the back.

'Does he have popcorn?'

 

Later on

'You like the cake?' Robert asked. It was a massive chocolate cake decorated in the shape of a pineapple. 

'Yeah! Better than the one yesterday!' Seb answered. He had a party at his nursery the day before with all his friends.

'What's your favourite present mate?' Aaron asked.

'You being my second Daddy and making my Daddy happy!'

'Well Seb, we're taking it slow ok.' Robert said as he looked at Aaron, who gave him a heart warming smile.

'Ok. Abub I got a Teddy Bear onesie and..and a toy helicopter and a football and a shirt with pineapples on it and..and..'

'Oh, I just remembered.' Aaron said as he went through to the back of the pub. He came out a minute later with a gift.

'Sorry, It's not wrapped.' Aaron said handing it over.

'A car! Daddy I got a car!' 

'What do you say?'

'Thank you Abub!' Seb said, hugging Aarons leg tight. 'Thank you thank you thank you!'

'Your welcome mate.' Aaron said.

 

Robert and Aaron were clearing the pub up, Seb fast asleep in the back room on the sofa. 

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Giving us another chance. And thanks for Sebs car. It was really sweet.'

'S'ok. And we just need to take it slow. Ok. Not too much too soon like last time.'

'Of course. I love you.

'I love you too.'


End file.
